


Jack .. miss you

by Andreina_D



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bozer mentions, macriley, visit to the cemetery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andreina_D/pseuds/Andreina_D
Summary: a visit to the cemetery, years after jack's death, Mac and Riley want him to meet a little person
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Kudos: 17





	Jack .. miss you

And here she was again,  
It had been a while since the last time she had been in this place, before it was the place where she could cry, "as if he would listen to you" she mentally reminded herself, all she wanted at that moment was to see him, to see him again, one last time so that Jack could say goodbye forever.  
All she wanted at that moment was to see him, to see him again, one last time so Jack could say goodbye forever.

But that didn't happen, Jack was dead, and they couldn't say goodbye.

He looked at Mac carefully, he seemed calm, however, it was clear that he was not, he kept his gaze fixed on any specific place, he was often seen touching an old wristwatch that Jack had given him, he lowered his head and then returned to his neutral posture

Macgyver's analytical blue eyes did not sparkle. It wasn't right ... neither of them were right.

Jack ... God, Jack, there was just no way to describe him or forget him, he was just him, and that was enough, Fuck, he missed him a world.

She missed his energy , or his bad joke during the most dangerous part of the mission , she missed him hugging her and telling her she was his special girl , why him ? A question she knew she had no answer to, but she couldn't help but ask herself on more than one occasion.

Because Jack Dalton was more than a partner for Operation Phoenix, of that she is sure.

Jack Dalton was a friend, Jack Dalton was a brother.... Jack Dalton was a father.

She was always going to miss him , yes , it had been 5 years since his death , this date always put a strain on everyone at operation Phoenix ( although well , neither she and Bozer were still working there ).

If Jack were alive , she would be very happy , she is sure that if he were alive he would have been in the front row when Bozer finally produced his first movie , or when Mac became the new Chief of Fenix , or when she accepted that position as a technical analyst at Nasa ... or when Mac proposed to her ... what I wouldn't have given for Jack to walk her down the aisle. 

-Hey Jack 

Mac's voice was present, he was addressing the grave in front of them, of course.

\- Oh, a lot has happened these last two years, you know, I'm sorry for not coming more often, but I got sidetracked, you know, Riles and I want you to meet someone, I'm sure you'll be mad at us for not introducing him sooner, but okay.

He smiled at her and carefully placed the little rascal on the grass of the cemetery, who was trying to get out of his mother's arms.

\- Say, "Hello, Grandpa".

However, the brown-haired baby just let out a laugh, looking at his parents with his sky blue eyes.

The affectionate look of his parents only made him laugh.

-Come on Jack, say "hello grandpa".

riles softly asked his first-born son

\- hi ganpa

a sweet and tender voice came out of the mouth of the successor to the name of Jack.  
\- That's it!

his parents encouraged him, causing the infant to clap his hands and squeal with excitement.

-Oh, Jack, I miss you, you know? I hope you don't mind lending your name to our son... your grandson, yes your grandson - looking at Jack Macgyver, and then Mac, he smiles at him - for you were like a father to us - taking mac's hand - and... please I... I love you jack

\- I love you too Jack - this time it was Mac who spoke.

the little one and a half year old boy looked at them confused and answered

\- i lov u mommy an daddy  
the little boy didn't seem to understand that this was addressed to the one who was resting three meters under the ground.

the brunette didn't respond instantly and just ended up hugging him, Mac joined in the embrace. 

They both felt how the cool breeze of the afternoon tucked them in and for a moment, for just a moment they felt it, because if Jack was with them, they would always be with him.  
They both proceeded to put the letters down , they had recently decided it would be a good idea to leave letters for jack .  
...  
Dear Jack  
you left so fast , you left so far away , you didn't say goodbye , you are and will be my soul brother , the best person I have ever known .. please wherever you are I hope and you are happy , Man but if I see you already , laughing with elvis and making fun of those who say Star wars is crap , bashing those who think James Bond was a bad over rated spy.

I imagine that when you arrived the first thing you did was to want to come back , because I know you . I know you fought to the end , and I thank you for everything you did for me ..... I know that all the good people you meet, end up dying or leaving you, that happened to me with you, I love you.

P.S. I'm sorry for all the phones that I ended up destroying  
with love , respect and melancholy : Macgyver  
Dear Jack  
You know .. I can't tell you how much I hope this letter gets to you, you are the best man I have ever known.  
you are the best man I have ever known , you were the best " father " .. you are not my father I know that but you were for me , all these years there is no hour that I don't miss you , there is no minute that I don't want you to hug me , there is no second that I don't hope you come back , that you walk through that door , that you tell a damn bad joke .  
Why didn't you quit that damn mission?  
I would have been mad at you but, come on, I know you, it wouldn't be you if you had left the mission.  
Hell, you don't know how many times I've asked you to come back, but I know you take care of us. I hope you know that we will always tell Jack about his grandfather.

to: My FATHER

with bitter sadness and love 

from : your special girl ( I love you Daddy Jack )

for : Mac and Riley

I need help , I'm not dead , I need fenix

by : Jack


End file.
